


Sad Girls Club: The Miniseries

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Cimorelli (Band), Fuller House (TV), Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: "Hey I'm Christina,I'm Katherine,I'm Lisa,I'm Amy,I'm Lauren,and I'm Dani,And welcome to the Sad Girls Club."A mini series/variety/talkshow anthology where they end up with different guests that talk about their woes with the ones they love but don't even give them the love they wanted and more. A different person every episode!(first chapter not yet complete, do not comment yet.)





	Sad Girls Club: The Miniseries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first episode, the Cimorelli sisters have their first guest: Ava Morgenstern from Girl Meets World! They thought that she and Auggie Matthews will be together, forever, but it didn't last, when Auggie fell for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 1st of 2 episodes that is inspired by the pairing/real-life friendship (or is it more than that?) of August Maturo and McKenna Grace. My motivation for this chapters is I am annoyed that McKenna didn't play Ava in GMW while Ava should have been Rose in Fuller House, because I rarely see August and McKenna in the same project together as lovers. No offense if anyone read that.

_[Dani:]_  
Hey everyone!  
Let's go around and introduce ourselves.  
  
_[Christina:]_  
Uh, hey, I'm Christina!  
  
_[Katherine:]_  
I'm Katherine.  
  
_[Lisa:]_  
I'm Lisa, honestly I don't know why I'm here.  
  
_[Amy:]_  
I'm Amy, I'm so excited to meet you all  
I can't believe we're all from the same -  
Oh, sorry!  
  
_[Lauren:]_  
I'm Lauren, does love even exist?  
  
_[Dani:]_  
And I'm Dani.  
Thanks everybody!  
Welcome to the sad girls club.

(Cue theme song)

**We all have so many emotions**  
**We're all so lovesick**  
**We don't know what we are doin'**  
**But we all know it's OK to cry sometimes**  
**Because the sad girls are the ones**  
**Who feel alive**

* * *

"Hey everyone, I'm Christina,"

"I'm Katherine,"

"I'm Lisa,"

"I'm Amy,"

"I'm Lauren,"

"I'm Dani,"

(All together) "And we're Cimorelli! Welcome to... THE SAD GIRLS CLUB!" (Applause from both the girls and the audience)

(Christina) Today is the 1st episode, of this new show we have right now based on our album and song of the same name!

(Amy) I'm so happy that we get to begin this new show, and every episode we get a new person to talk to, and even share their woes about love.

(Dani) Even though me, and Katherine have boyfriends and Christina got married, We had our times of woe of being unloved, rejected, and whatever else girls end up doing when _senpai _doesn't notice them. And yeah, I went there. (does a mock impression) "Senpai, notice me!" (laughter roars from the audience)

(Lisa) But yeah about that, but how come you didn't mention me? I have a boyfriend.

(Katherine) Well we all know you have a boyfriend but it's a bit ambiguous if he is there.

(Lisa) His name is Chad Gilbert, people!

(Lauren) We know, we know, but some of our CimFam can't tell if you're being honest or not.

(Lisa) I'm more fun than that!

(Amy) OK, We'll spare the details for another day, but right now we have our first guest. I heard this girl is "married" to this boy, and she's the youngest guest we have. But I heard their forever isn't as what she was going to have.

(Lauren) And with that, please welcome our first guest, Ava Morgenstern!

(The audience applause as Ava comes on stage. Before she joins the girls on the table, she introduces herself.)

(Ava) "Look at me! I’m A-va Mor-gan-sterrrn!" (Audience cheers, then Ava joins the girls on the table.)

(Katherine) Hello Ava, welcome to the Sad Girls Club!

(Ava) Hi girls! It's nice to be here.

(Dani) How old are you, Ava?

(Ava) I'm 8!

(Lisa) You're 8?! I'm.. I'm surprised! A girl falling in love so young... Really, I am shocked here!

(Ava) You're shocked? and surprised? What's a girl to say about this? Come on!

(Christina) Wait so you two are married?

(Ava) Playfully... but not anymore.

(Katherine) Why so? Did something happened?

(Ava) Let's just say... he forgot all about me! (Ava ends up doing a really sad face that made the audience go "Aww!")

(Lauren) Who did the break up, you or this boy you're talking about?

(Ava) It's Auggie Matthews. but he's not my Auggie-Doggie no more. He was the one who started it!

(Amy) Do tell us the whole story.

(Ava) Days after the plan for the Matthews to move to London did not go through, Auggie told me he was going to San Francisco with his family to visit some relatives there. I heard from some of my friends that Auggie found new love in San Francisco, but I refused to believe it. Then he came home and told me all the fun stuff he got to do... until he mentioned a girl I was not aware of. He was like "Rose" this and "Rose" that and I'm like "Who is this Rose person I have no idea you're seeing?" and Auggie just told me they were friends. He just happened to be friends with someone else who's taken!

(Lauren) I see. Was there anything that made you believe that he indeed cheated on you?

(Ava) That time I was not believing my friends because how can they even know what he was doing there and besides, He only had Instagram that time as kids were off limits to Facebook and Twitter. But the moment I believed them was I saw a pic with him and that Rose girl, with a caption "I left my heart in San Francisco... but Rose took good care of it when I went home. Hope to see you again! #LoveGoesOn", and that's when I went to confront him! (Flashback happens)

(Auggie) What brings you today, Ava? I didn't even prepare our stuff to go on a picnic today.

(Ava) YOU LIAR!

(Auggie) What did I do now? Did I say something wrong?

(Ava) Don't you go innocent on me! I know what happened in San Francisco. My friends said you began to like this other girl when you were there. You think I would not know this?

(Auggie) I really have no idea Ava. Why are you suddenly upset at me on what I did there?

(Ava) The moment you did "Rose this, Rose that" is the time I thought you were just joking. Apparently you were hiding something from me! You fell in love with another girl! I thought that one time with Emma Weathersby was a mistake, but I didn't know you ended up falling for another girl!

(Auggie) I swear, it was one time! We didn't even do anything, I just happened to befriend her with her boyfriend, because I just wanted to befriend him! Also the guy's name is Max. he was really nice.

(Ava) LIAR!

(Auggie) Ava... how could you say that I'm a liar?


End file.
